totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Gotowi na pijawko-ball
Chris:'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Pojawiają się clipy z ostatniego odcinka. '''Chris:'Uczestnicy pokazywali jak umią kopnąć w piłkę ,ostatecznie lepiej poszło papryczkom ,a sery wyrzuciły Bridgette.Kto odpadnie tym razem w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew! Świt na wyspie '''Ostre Papryczki Dawn i Cameron zbierają owoce. Cameron:'Już mamy duży zbiór tego zapasu. '''Dawn:'I dobrze ,w końcu owoce to zdrowie. 'Cameron:'Zostały same dobre osoby ,już nie wiem na kogo głosować. '''Śmierdzące Sery Drużyna je śniadanie. Jasmine:'LeShi dzięki za pomoc. '''Leshawna:'Nie ma za co ,ciekawe co szykuje Chris. Nagle głos z dyktafonu Chrisa. 'Chris:'Coś zabójczego!Wszyscy na plażę! Plaża 'Chris:'Witajcie ,dzisiaj będzie pijawko-ball ,cieszycie się. 'Cameron:'A czym będziemy strzelać? 'Chris:'Będziecie... 'Anna Maria:'Do rzeczy Chris! 'Chris:'Na śmierć zapomniałem Śmierdzące Sery do was dołącza Anna Maria i Courtney ,a papryczki ,by nie narzekały dostaną Maxa. 'LeShawna:'3 osoby ,dlaczego ? Wystarczałaby jedna. 'Chris:'Tylko ,że pijawko-ball to sport ,w której biorą udział 2 drużyny 6-osobowe. '(P.Z.)LeShawna:'No i jest Courtney ,to nie wróży nic dobrego. '(P.Z.)Courtney:'Ciesze się ,że jestem w programie i mam nadzieję ,że zajdę daleko.A przy okazji ,dzięki tato. '(P.Z.)Anna Maria:'W zemście wyspy wygrałabym gdyby nie ten brzydal.Teraz to zwycięstwo należy mi się podwójnie. '(P.Z.)Max:'Po Pahkitew doszedłem do wniosku że jestem zły w byciu złym ,więc postanowiłem walczyć ze złem.Ostatnio opiekowałem niemowlakami z domu dziecka. Wyzwanie 'Chris:'Ok, Papryczki wygraliście ostatnio ,dlatego dostaniecie wyrzutnię pijawek.A sery zwykłą proczę. '(O.P.):'Tak! 'Chris:'Jeszcze jedno ,dzisiejsi przegrani wywalą 2 osoby do domu ,a więc Start! Już na starcie Max został trafiony przez Courtney. 'Courtney:'Trafiony! Zdążyła złapać jeszcze B. 'Courtney:'Zatopiony! 'Chris:'Jest 6-4 dla serów. '''Jaskinia Leshawna rozmawia z Amy. LeShawna:'Samey to twoja starsza czy młodsza siostra? '''Amy:'Nieważne. Nagle pojawia się Samey i strzela w LeShawnę. A Amy strzela w Samey. 'Samey:'Myślałam ,że mnie oszczędzisz . 'Amy:'W życiu ,przecież cię nienawidzę. 'Samey:'Co!? Po chwili ciszy Amy została trafiona przez Camerona. 'Cameron:'Tak! 'Amy:'Grrrr. 'Chris:'4-3 dla serów. '''Ogród Dawn medytuje ,po chwili Anna Maria trafia ją w czoło. Potem zjawia się Shawn i trafia ją we włosy. Anna Maria:'Ty! Już po tobie. Podchodzi do niego i go dusi. Potem go puszcza i Shawn jeszcze dostaje pijawką od Courtney. '''Chris:'3-1 dla Serów. '''Plaża Nagle Jasmine spotyka się z Courtney. Jasmine:'Znalazłaś tego ostatniego? '''Courtney:'Nie. Po chwili z lasu wychodzi Cameron i trafia w dziewczyny. 'Courtney:'Fuj ,zabierzcie to ze mnie! 'Chris:'1-1 Nagle z krzaków wyłania się Topher i zbliża się do Camerona. 'Topher:'Zakończmy z tym. Nim Topher odpalił pijawkę z procy zagapił się na Courtney i zrobił maślane oczy do niej. 'Courtney:'Strzelaj! Cameron był szybszy i to on zadał ostateczny strzał. 'Cameron:'Udało się? 'Chris:'Tak udało się Ostre Papryczki wygrywacie! 'O.P.:'Jest! '''Chris:Śmierdzące Sery znowu widzimy się na ceremonii. Ś.S.:'Ech! Przed głosowaniem '(P.Z.)Jasmine:'To ciężki wybór. '(P.Z.)Anna Maria:'Moje włosy dziś zostały bardzo upokorzone. '(P.Z.)Samey:'Jak ona mogła mi to zrobić. Ceremonia '''Chris:'Witajcie Sery to już wasza 4 ceremonia z rzędu. 'Jasmine:'Co się dzieje przecież nas stać. 'Chris:'Nie widać.Oddaliście głosy ,w programie zostają Amy i Jasmine - 0 głosów. Rzuca im pianki. 'Chris:'Anna Maria -1 głos Rzuca jej piankę. 'Chris:'A ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Courtney! -1głos 'Courtney:'Zostaje ,tak. 'Chris:'Leshawna i Topher wracacie do domu. 'Topher:'Nieeeeeeeeeeeee!!! 'LeShawna:'To cześć ,miło było was poznać. 'Jasmine:'Trzymaj się. Pomachała jej. Nagle LeShawna i Topher pojawili się w armacie. Po chwili Chris ich wystrzelił. 'Topher:'Pożałujesz tego Chriiiiis!!! 'Chris:'Została 10 ,kto następny odpadnie dowiecie się w Totalnej Porażce Powrocie na wyspę Pahkitew!!! '''Koniec Wyniki Głosowania: Amy:Anna Maria Jasmine:Topher Anna Maria:LeShawna LeShawna:Courtney Courtney:Topher Topher:LeShawna Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Powrót na wyspę Pahkitew - Odcinki